PERGI
by LovelyMina
Summary: "Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun, 3 tahun lagi aku akan setia dan bersabar,/ONE SHOOT/AU/


PERGI

.

.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Mebuki kepada putri satu-satunya yang kini tengah sarapan di meja makan bersama Sasori dan Kizashi "Ya Kaa-san," jawab Sakura sambil menatap Mebuki, Mebuki menaruh sebuah kotak yang dimasukan kedalam kantung plastic "Ini, tolong kau bawa ke Mikoto," ucap Mebuki, alis Sakura terangkat sebelah "Kenapa tidak Sasori-nii saja? Nanti Sasori-nii ketemu Itachi-nii," Tanya Sakura

"Maaf tapi tidak untuk hari ini, kau saja lagipula kesempatan untuk bertemu pacarmu," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum jahil kepada adik satu-satunya, Kizashi mendelik kepada kedua anaknya "Memang kau sudah punya pacar Sakura?" Tanya Kizashi membuat Sasori tertawa melihat Sakura menundukan kepalanya padahal Sakura ingin sekali memukul wajah sang kakak yang sukses membuat medusa bangun

"Sakura!" panggil Kizashi menunggu jawaban dari putrinya tersebut "Memang kenapa kalau Sakura berpacaran Kizashi? Lagipula si bungsu Uchiha itu baik," ucap Mebuki membuat Sakura merasa dewi kebuntungan dirinya datang disaat yang tepat mencari ancang-ancang yang tepat ia meneguk air putih di dalam gelasnya sampai habis menarih tas dan kantung plastic "Jaa Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori-nii," secepat kilat Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah takut kalau sang ayah bertanya macam-macam

"Memang Sakura tau dimana rumah keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Kizashi dengan heran Mebuki memutar kedua bola matanya "Ayolah Kizashi sayang, masa rumah pacarnya sendiri tidak tau," ucap Mebuki, membuat Sasori menahan tawa segera berlari menuju kamarnya sedang Kizashi melotot sebal

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha sambil berpikir 'sebenarnya Kaa-san mau kasih apa ke Mikoto-baasan?' itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura hingga "Ah sudah sampai," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, saat dirinya sudah ada di depan sebuah rumah besar dan megah Ia memencet bel dan keluarlah seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan paras yang begitu mempesona "Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura kaget karna pacarnya yang membukakan pintu "Ada apa?" pertanyaan singkat yang mampu membuat Sakura sebal

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikoto-baasan," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukan yang ia barang yang bawa, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk "Itachi-nii!" teriak Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa seseorang menyahuti panggilan Sasuke "Ada apa Sasu…ke," ucap Itachi dengan heran, Sasuke mengambil barang yang dibawa Sakura, menaruhnya ke tangan Itachi lalu menarik tangan Sakura, pergi keluar dari rumah "Temani aku jalan-jalan," ucap Sasuke singkat yang sukses membuat Sakura merona merah, sementara itu Itachi menatap heran kepergian sang adik "Dasar seenaknya saja," rutuk Itachi segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur tempat dimana sang ibu berada "Ada apa Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto melihat Itachi masuk ke dalam dapur sambil mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas

"Ini, Sakura membawa sesuatu untuk Kaa-san sepertinya," ucap Itachi ragu, Mikoto segera membuka barang yang diberikan oleh Itachi "Lalu dimana Sakura, Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto "Sasuke membawanya pergi, bahkan Sakura tidak bilang sesuatu kepadaku," ucap Itachi memasang wajah jengkel membuat Mikoto tertawa

"Mungkin mereka mau kencan," ucap Mikoto, "Kaa-san sebenarnya itu apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk kotak yang tadi dibawa oleh Sakura "Ini sushi, kalau mau ambil saja, sushi masakan Mebuki paling enak, jadi Kaa-san meminta tolong, mengingat kita harus pergi besok pagi," ucap Mikoto, Itachi mengangguk dan memakan sushi buatan Mebuki Haruno dengan penuh nikmat

Di tempat SasuSaku

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura "Ikut saja," ucap Sasuke, mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang taman bermain "Ayo," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, sedang yang ditarik hanya menghela nafas pasrah, semua orang tidak tau bahwa Sasuke itu maniak _roller coaster_ setiap berkunjung ke taman bermain pasti wanaha tersebut yang menjadi incaran Sasuke, sedang Sakura sebaliknya ia paling enggan menaiki wahana tersebut tapi berkat bujukan Sasuke pasti Sakura selalu luluh

"AAAHHHHHHH," jerit Sakura bersama para pengunjung yang ikut naik _roller coaster_ kecuali Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha malah teriak senang membuat Sakura mendelik sinis beberapa kali kepada pacarnya itu. Beberapa menit setelah mereka selesai naik _roller coaster_ terdengar suara gadis muntah-muntah di belakang gadis tersebut pemuda yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'pacarnya' membantu memijat tengkuk gadis tersebut

"Sasuke-kun jahat!" ucap Sakura sambil merampas tas miliknya dari pegangan pacarnya itu, Sakura berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya karna kesal tidak sedikit yang melihat tingkah Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, sementara Sasuke mengikuti Sakura sambil menghela nafas dan bergumam 'Pinky,' gumamnya segera berlari dan menyamai langkah kaki gadisnya tersebut

"APA?" Tanya Sakura dengan volume yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil membuat Sasuke meringis agak ngeri "Sudahlah, ayo kesana!" lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura seenak rambut ayamnya yang selalu dibangga-banggakan itu,ck,ck,ck.

Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju toko es krim dan membeli 2 es krim yang satu disodorkan kepada Sakura "Cepat ambil, jika tidak akan kuberikan kepada yang lain," ancam Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura sedikit gelagapan mengambil es krim tersebut

"Kita mau kemana lagi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, mereka berdua sudah hampir mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada disana, roller coaster, rumah hantu, bianglala dan yang lainya, Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan tangan kanan Sakura menggandeng Sasuke tangan kirinya membawa dua buah balon berbentuk hati, sebenarnya Sakura bingung kenapa Sasuke membelikan balon seperti itu kan tumben Uchiha beli balon, seperti tidak ingin lepas sampai kapanpun, Sasuke sedikit mengeratkan gandengan tanganya, lalu mengendorkanya sedikit "Gedung sekolah? Mau apa kita kesini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran, mereka memanjat gerbang sekolah dengan hati-hati, lalu Sasuke menuntun Sakura kesebuah tempat yang Sakura yakini adalah 'Atap sekolah'. Dan…

.

.

Benar…, Sasuke membawa Sasuke ke atap Sekolah "Indah sekali," ujar Sakura melihat awan yang masih cerah walaupun mulai berubah warna menjadi _orange_ "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan," ucap Sasuke membuat seluruh perhatian Sakura mengarah kepada Sasuke yang tengah menutup kedua matanya

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura mulai khawatir karna Sasuke tak kunjung berbicara, Sakura mulai takut jadi ia mengguncang-guncang lengan Sasuke "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke ! Sasuke UCHIHA," panggil Sakura karna sudah tidak tahan ia mengelurkan sebutir air mata, barulah Sasuke membuka matanya dan terperanjat kaget ia segera memeluk Sakura yang mulai terisak

"Sudah maafkan aku, aku hanya bingung dan…" Sasuke tidak punya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini, Sasuke mengambi nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan "Aku harus pergi ke luar negri, 3 tahun…," ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura "Lalu kenapa kau bingung untuk menjelaskan hal itu," ucap Sakura dengan heran, Sasuke seolah-olah enggan untuk memberi respon atas ucapan Sakura tadi "Sudahlah, asal kau setia ditempatmu nanti itu sudah cukup," ucap Sakura lembut

Sasuke bangun dan membantu Sakura bangun lalu mengambil balon yang tadi mereka ikat di tiang yang ada "Jadi kemana kau pergi?" Tanya Sakura "London," ucap Sasuke singkat sambil mempererat pelukan nya di pinggang Sakura "Ada yang masih mengganjal buatku," ucap Sakura "Hm," Sasuke merespon dengan singkat "Untuk apa kau beli balon 2?" Tanya Sakura "Ayo lepaskan bersama,"ucap Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sakura memegang ke 2 balon bersama-sama "Pada hitungan ke 3" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria

"1" suara Sakura mulai menghitung "2" kini giliran Sasuke "3"ucap keduanya

_._

_._

_._

_Walaupun kau pergi ke tempat lain_

_Yang tidak kutau bagaimana bentuk tempat tersebut_

_Tapi aku akan tetap yakin _

_Hati ini akan selalu setia menunggu_

_Dimana kau akan kembali _

_Di dekat diriku, membangun keluarga bersama_

_Menghabiskan sisa hidup yang kita miliki bedua_

_Setia sampai akhir_

_Karna kita masih dinaungi langit yang sama_

_Hanya jarak yang memisahkan kita untuk sementara_

_Setia selamanya _

_._

_._

_._

Sakura tertawa ceria saat kedua balon tersebut terbang di langit, Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang berbinar senang Sakura balas memandang wajah Sasuke "Kita pulang?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura cemberut "Tentu saja! Kau mau menginap disini?" Tanya Sakura "Jika menginap disini bersamamu, tentu aku mau." Sambil memperlihatkan seringai miliknya

Mereka pulang sambil bergandengan tangan senyum terlihat pada wajah keduanya "Ah tapi aku takut nanti Sasori-nii marah karna kita pergi sampai sesore ini," ucap Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah sangar Sasori saat marah, Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura

"Tenanglah aku akan bertanggung jawab,"ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk

Dan benar saja apa yang tadi Sakura bayangkan terjadi "Bayanganmu menjadi nyata selamat" bisik Sasuke, Sasori menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Haruno sambil membawa tongkat baseball di tangan kirinya "Cepat masuk Saku," ucap Sasori dengan nada memerintah dengan segera Sakura berlari masuk dan mengintip Sasori yang akan mengintrospeksi sang pacar

Sakura terperanjat kaget melihat Sasori menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sasuke dengan tongkat baseball "PERGI SANA!" Teriak Sasori membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, Sakura menghela nafas lega Sasuke pergi dengan selamat

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun, 3 tahun lagi aku akan setia dan bersabar," ucap Sakura lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

=SELESAI=

* * *

Note:

Hallo, (Aku ngga tau mau ngomong apa),

Judul yang cocok kira-kira apa? ada yang tau?

aku kurang sreg ama judulnya...

Kotak review menunggu untuk diketik

salam

.

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
